


Noct Can't Sleep & I'm Not Making That Pun

by covacola



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Noctis is having trouble sleeping. The Bros don't even gotta open their eyes they know how to help him. Literally just drowsy sleeping bag cuddling.Aka I cannot sleep so I am venting onto Noct and resolving my issues through fluff sue me.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Noct Can't Sleep & I'm Not Making That Pun

Noctis shuffled in his sleeping bag. He was tired. Exhausted, really. But his eyes burned too much to stay closed, he couldn't stop fidgeting, and couldn't for the life of him decide if he was too hot or too cold. Everything felt uncomfortable. Every small noise caught his attention. His knee was starting to ache. He was starting to get random itches, and once you scratched one another patch of skin gets itchy. Then another and another-- He just wanted to  _ sleep.  _

It took Gladio unzipping his own sleeping bag and laying a heavy arm over him to get him to mostly stop squirming. But he still couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he shut his eyes, they slipped open again of their own accord. His head was empty, but there was this unpleasant buzz that kept him from settling down. He must've been repeatedly sighing, because Prompto scooted his own bag closer to cuddle best he could through the thick material. Ignis, not to be left out, moved in as well. 

It was nice. Comforting. Prompto had shimmied close enough to nuzzle his shoulder. It kept his mind focused on something low energy and soothing enough that he did begin to drift. And then out of nowhere, his stomach felt hollow. He'd eaten earlier, but he was suddenly feeling hungry again. He'd been restless well into the night and now that he peeped an eye open, he could just barely notice details in his range of vision, meaning it was getting light already. 

He tried not to huff again, annoyed. As his stomach gurgled, he was half tempted to just stay up and deal with being groggy for the day. But he was determined to at least get a  _ nap _ in. Honestly, for someone who could sleep just about anywhere, he was having some trouble now. He shifted his shoulders just a bit, trying to settle further into his sleeping bag. Then another movement came, this time from Ignis. His bag unzipped, Noct figured he was just getting up or something, but the slightly lull of Iggy's fingers brushing through his hair was like hypnotisim. 

Roused by their movements, Gladio reached his arm out and pulled all three of them closer. Prompto was apparently awake enough to not be startled, even huffing a chuckle through his nose. Then the blonde unzipped his, then Noct's bag, cuddling close to keep the heat, taking Noct's arm and wrapping both around it. 

Noctis immediately felt his shoulders slump, relaxed. There was a new buzzing in his head, this time pleasantly peaceful. He was dead asleep in minutes, a small smile on his lips. Had he opened his eyes and looked around, he would have seen three identical little smiles. 


End file.
